


you take my hand in your hand, from you the flowers grow

by heartfullofharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofharry/pseuds/heartfullofharry
Summary: a/b/o ficlets in which harry is an omega, louis is an alpha, and they’re starting a family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these are basically just little ficlets i think of for this universe :) find me on tumblr (absolutelysmittenforlarry), i accept mpreg prompts! i’m also on wattpad (heartfullofharry)
> 
> (not edited)

From the moment Harry had met Louis, he knew he wanted pups with him someday.

Okay, that may be a stretch. Louis just had that look all omegas fawned over. He looked like someone you could build a home with, someone who would be good for grocery shopping and changing nappies. Someone you could spend the rest of your life with. 

And, somehow, Louis picked Harry. 

There were definitely prettier omegas. Definitely omegas who could make love better. Definitely more outgoing, seductive omegas. But Louis picked Harry. He picked Harry to come home to everyday, to dote on and wake up next to. 

And now they’re having puppies. 

Harry knew it as soon as his heat didn’t come. Ever since he’s gotten in, it’s always come on the sixteenth of the month. The sixteenth came, and so did the seventeenth, and then the eighteenth, and Harry knew something was wrong. He decided not to tell Louis, though, because (in true omega fashion) he didn’t want to worry him. 

So, while Louis was at work, Harry went out and bought a few pregnancy tests. The cashier gave him quite a look (he can’t blame her, he’s only eighteen). He arrived back home with a brown paper bag filled with pregnancy tests and some ice cream, just because he felt as though he’d need some comfort food. 

Now here he is, sitting on the tile floor of their washroom and staring at the positive pregnancy test between his thumb and index finger, his other hand wiping his tears. They’re happy tears, yeah, but maybe, also, a little bit scared. 

He picks up the two other ones he had taken. Positive, both of them. His hands are shaky as he brings his knees to his chest, wiping his cheeks with the back of his left hand. He’s only eighteen, and he’s scared, and he’s having puppies with Louis.

Harry and Louis had met when Harry was sixteen and Louis was nineteen. Harry worked at a small café after school to make a little extra money, and Louis would often study there for uni. He just remembered Louis walking in on his first day and the whole place smelling absolutely amazing. He had to go to the washroom to calm himself down. 

They started dating a few months after, and as soon as Harry finished school Louis bought them a small house. Harry could only contribute a few hundred dollars, but Louis assured him that it was okay, because his family came from a lot of money. 

Harry reaches towards his mobile, which is a few feet away from him, and calls Louis. He’s trembling, big green eyes filled shiny as Louis picks up on the second ring. 

“Hello, love,” Louis greets with that warm voice of his, and Harry sniffles. He doesn’t know what he’s going to say, doesn’t know how to explain this to Louis. 

“H-Hi,” He croaks meekly. 

“Are you alright, Hazza? You don’t sound too good...”

“Louis, I-” Harry can’t help but let out a whimper, and he knows that will alert Louis. 

“What, baby?” Louis asks calmly, but Harry doesn’t say anything. He can’t. He just lets out another whimper, followed by starting to weep all over again. “I’ll be home in a few minutes, H. Just stay calm, okay? Maybe make yourself a cuppa if you can.”

That’s what Harry does. It’ll never be as good as the tea Louis makes for him when he’s had a day, but he doesn’t expect it to. He curls up on the sofa and sips his tea, leaving the pregnancy test and his phone in the washroom. He’s still shaking, and hiccuping from his crying, and his eyes are probably all puffy and red. 

The door opens, and Louis drops his laptop bag before shivering a little at the frigid air outside. Harry sets his cuppa down on the coffee table, and Louis looks over to him with a worried, “Hazza.”

Harry gets up and runs over to Louis, practically throwing himself at him. Louis lifts him up and carries him back to the sofa like he’s one of Louis’ littlest siblings, rubbing his back and sitting down so Harry’s in his lap. “Oh, baby, what’s the matter?” Louis coos, kissing Harry’s cheek while Harry buries his face into Louis’ shoulder. “You’re scaring me a little, love.”

“Louis,” Harry croaks, leaning back so he’s looking at Louis. Louis gives him a small smile, which calms Harry’s nerves just a bit. “Louis, I’m pregnant.”

Louis is silent for a few moments, blinking at Harry as he looks down. “P-Pregnant?” Louis questions, his arms that are wrapped around Harry’s waist tightening a bit. “You’re pregnant, we’re having a baby?”

“Mhmm,” Harry sniffles, lip quivering as Louis stares at him. “I-I missed my heat.”

“Oh, my God, Hazza,” Louis says before letting out an excited laugh, attacking Harry in a hug. “We’re having a baby! Holy-Haz!”

Harry leans his head on Louis’ shoulder as Louis kisses his it. “I love you so much, love,” Louis coos, rubbing Harry’s back. “Hey, look at me.” Harry leans back from Louis shyly, eyelashes stuck together from his tears as he blinks at him. “We’re going to have puppies, baby, you’re having my puppies. Holy shit.”

Harry can’t help but grin. Louis tends to ramble. “Y-Yeah,” He nods, and Louis’ grin is a mile wide. He leans forward and pecks Harry’s lips, and Harry can’t help but giggle.

“I love you, it’ll be okay,” Louis assures, wiping a tear from Harry’s cheek. Harry smiles weakly and nods. 

“I love you too,” He whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

“I am fine.”

“Harry, love, sit down, please.”

Harry pouts, ignoring Louis and continuing to lift Ernest up to put decorations on the tree. Louis worries about him, and the doctor said Harry shouldn’t be doing any heavy lifting, especially since he’s carrying two pups rather than one. He holds Ernie so he’s comfortable above his five month belly, smiling when Ernest looks at him with pride after reaching near the top of the tree. 

“Harry,” Louis says, a bit sterner than before. Harry tenses, seemingly more nervous than before, but he continues to hold Ernie.

“It’s fine, Louis,” Harry assures, giving Louis a look. Most of Louis’ other siblings just watch curiously as the two of them bicker. 

“Harry, put Ernest down and come sit right now,” Louis uses his alpha voice, standing up from the sofa and crossing his arms. Harry’s cheeks go pink, but he huffs and sits Ernest down, despite the little omega’s whines. Harry does sit down, but at the opposite end of the couch, crossing his arms and looking the other way. Louis frowns, sitting back down on the couch a safe distance away from Harry. “Haz.”

“There was no need for that,” Harry points out quietly, trying to sound stern. Louis scoots a little closer to him, cautiously putting his hand on Harry’s thigh. 

“‘M sorry, love, you were just making me a little nervous,” Louis tries to reason with him, but Harry doesn’t look at him. “The doctor said you shouldn’t be lifting heavy things, Hazza. I just want you to be careful.”

Harry pouts. Louis scoots a bit closer, but Harry leans away from him. Jay notices Louis needs a little help and walks over to the couch, running her fingers through Harry’s hair. He seems to untense so quickly. Louis is always baffled by how easily omegas comfort each other.

“Do you want some hot chocolate, darling?” Jay asks, stroking his cheek with her thumb. Louis pouts as Harry nods, closing his eyes slowly. “You should relax, ‘s okay. I’ll get you and the girls some hot chocolate and you can keep helping Ernie, if you want.”

“Thank you,” Harry says softly. Jay kisses his forehead before walking to the kitchen, leaving all the kids with Harry and Louis. Louis scoots closer to Harry, and this time Harry leans into him. 

“Careful, alpha,” Louis warns towards Doris as she almost knocks down an few ornaments hung on the tree. Ernie is carefully taking the shiny balls and hanging them on the lower branches, smiling proudly to himself after each one. 

“Look, Harry!” Ernie points to an ornament he’d placed on the tree. The little omega basically worships Harry.

“Good job, Ernie,” Harry praises as Louis kisses the top of his head. 

“Do you know if you’re having girls or boys yet?” Phoebe asks softly, looking up at Harry and Louis from where she’s sitting next to the Christmas tree.

“We haven’t found out, no,” Louis replies. “Harry’s convinced it’s two girls, though.”

“Ooh, omegas or alphas?” Félicité asks, her tall figure being able to reach near the top of the large Christmas tree. “When I have pups someday, I want a girl alpha and two boys, one alpha and one omega.”

“I knew what everyone was before they were born except for Daisy,” Jay says as she walks in with a tray of hot chocolate. “You were such a nuisance, figured you were an alpha.”

“Hey!” Louis and Félicité yelp at the same time. Harry giggles, nuzzling his face into Louis’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Mummy,” Daisy replies, soft-spoken as she sits criss-cross near the fireplace. Jay just smiles at her. 

“Dan was so sure Doris was going to be an omega,” She mentions, handing both Harry and Louis mugs. “But I knew.” Doris giggles and holds her arms up to Jay until she lifts her up. “I knew my Dory would come out a sweet little alpha, right, baby?”

“I’m a big girl, Mummy,” Doris corrects. “Bigger than Ernie. Ernie’s little.”

“I’m a big boy,” Ernest mumbles, pouting. 

“Be nice to your brother, Alpha,” Jay warns towards Doris, but she’s smiling. “You are a big boy, Ernie, did you tell Achoo and Harry that you didn’t need a pull-up last night?”

“I-I slept without a nappy last night,” Ernie grins, looking over to Louis and Harry for praise. 

“Good job, mate!” Louis exclaims as Harry gives him a thumbs up. “Sometimes i can’t even go through the night without a nappy.” Harry giggles and smacks his chest lightly. Louis just grins and takes a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Oh, they’re moving again,” Harry giggles, taking Louis’ hand and pressing it against his stomach. Louis bites his lip, praying he can feel it this time. The babies had been moving a lot, but not enough for Louis to be able to feel it. It’s only a few moments before he feels a little poke against the palm of his hand, his whole face lighting up.

“I felt that!” He exclaims excitedly, Harry’s hand still laid over his own. “Oh my God, that’s sick!”

“You did?” Harry grins, and Jay smiles fondly at the two of them. Louis nods, laughing enthusiastically.

“Holy shit, that’s the coolest thing ever!” Louis smiles, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Language,” Jay warns, but she’s still smiling. “Is that the first time you’ve felt them, Lou?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods, beaming up at her. “That’s so cool.” Harry cuddles into Louis, keeping Louis’ hand on his bump as Louis presses a kiss to the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr and Wattpad!! both are @heartfullofharry


	3. Chapter 3

Louis wakes up without Harry beside him. He huffs sleepily and rolls over to look at his alarm clock. 3:26. Fucking fabulous.

His alpha instincts start to kick in, and he realises his pregnant omega isn’t where he usually is. A rush of panic floods over him as he sits up, turning on the lamp next to the bed. There’s a faint light coming from the staircase, and he quickly makes his way down the stairs and to the kitchen, where the source of the light seems to be. 

Harry is standing at the counter, his arm wrapped around a mixing bowl. His other hand is mixing whatever the hell is in the bowl with a spoon, and his belly looks especially prominent in the band t-shirt he wore to bed. He looks up when Louis walks in, frowning guiltily at Louis’ bed head and sleepy eyes. 

“‘M sorry I woke you up,” He says sheepishly, halting his mixing as he bites his bottom lip. Louis just grins sleepily, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his joggers and meandering over to the counter. 

“You didn’t,” He assures. “I had to wee anyways. What’re you making there, love?”

“Brownies!” Harry chirps with a big smile. Louis’ hand finds it’s way to the small of Harry’s back as he peers into the mixing bowl. “I was craving them.”

“You should’ve woken me up,” Louis grunts, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist from behind and burying his face into Harry’s curls. “You know I like you resting whenever you can. Carrying two babies is a lot of work.”

“I didn’t want to be a nuisance,” Harry admits, and Louis frowns. He hates when Harry even thinks that he could ever be considered a nuisance. Louis wants to keep him and their pups safe, and he wants Harry to feel as though he can ask for help if he needs it. This is just the way Harry is, though. 

“You smell so good,” Louis mumbles into Harry’s hair. Harry giggles while Louis moves his hands from Harry’s hips to his bump, kissing the back of Harry’s neck. “You’re so gorgeous, love.”

“Lou,” Harry whines before giggling again, pulling a glass brownie pan towards him and pouring the contents of the mixing bowl into it. “‘M trying to make my brownies.”

“Why don’t you let me finish these, and you go back to bed?” Louis suggests gently, licking the side of Harry’s face delicately. Harry pouts, but he knows his alpha doesn’t like it when he starts an argument, so he sighs reluctantly and turns around in Louis’ hold.

“Okay,” He exhales, and Louis gives him a pleased grin before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Harry just grins and blinks sleepily when they separate, and Louis smiles fondly. 

“Let’s get you upstairs, pet,” He mutters, his hand on the small of Harry’s back as they walk towards the stairs. 

He helps Harry back into bed, kissing his forehead tenderly as Harry lets out a sleepy huff. 

“Will you wake me up if I fall asleep?” Harry asks softly, grabbing Louis’ hand quickly before Louis can walk away. Louis gives Harry a small smile, shaking his head.

“I want you to rest if you have to, love,” Louis explains, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze. “If you do fall asleep, your brownies will be wrapped up for you for tomorrow, okay?”

Harry pouts. “Fine,” He mumbles, crossing his arms. Louis just grins and shakes his head again. 

“I love you,” Louis mumbles, leaning down and kissing the top of Harry’s head. 

“Go make my brownies,” Harry teases. Louis sticks his tongue out at him before walking out of the bedroom.

♛ 

Harry wakes up to the sound of the smoke alarm going off. 

He blinks sleepily, wincing at the noise as he throws the covers off of himself. Slowly, he stands up off the bed, one hand on his bump and the other supporting his back. He makes his way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, where he knows the source of that burning smell must be coming from. 

Louis is standing on a step stool, seemingly trying to turn off the smoke alarm. The beeping stops after a few seconds, and Louis’ head falls to his chest in relief.

“Wha’ happened?” Harry mumbles sleepily, rubbing his eyes. 

“Get out of the kitchen,” Louis says, using his alpha voice. It sends shivers down Harry’s spine. “You shouldn’t be around the smoke.”

Harry pouts, but he begrudgingly shuffled into the lounge and plops down on the sofa. He can hear Louis opening the windows, making the house a bit colder. 

After a few moments Louis comes in sheepishly. “I burnt your brownies.”

“I figured,” Harry smiles fondly. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis frowns. 

“Don’t be,” Harry outstretches his arms towards Louis. Louis reluctantly walks over to the couch, sitting down next to Harry and putting his hand on Harry’s bump. 

“Do you still want brownies?” Louis asks.

“No,” Harry lies. “It’s fine.” Louis’ frown deepens. “How about you make me something you can’t burn?”

“Like what?” Louis asks. Harry twists his mouth.

“Can you handle yogurt?” Harry grins, reaching up and running his fingers through Louis’ hair. Louis chuckles.

“Hopefully,” He kisses Harry’s cheek before standing up. “You should go back to bed.”

“Don’t think these two are letting me sleep for a while,” Harry rolls his eyes, smiling lovingly. “They’ve been moving since they heard your voice.”

Louis’ face melts into a soft smile. “I love you,” He says quietly.

“I love you too,” Harry giggles. “Go get me my yogurt.”

“Oh, of course, princess,” Louis makes a face, making Harry laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read more of my stuff on Wattpad! @heartfullofharry


End file.
